The Dark Slayer
by TammyDevil666
Summary: A meeting with a demon has Buffy going over to the dark side and it's up to Spike to try and save her before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

This fan fiction takes place during the 5th Season of Buffy. I was always interested in seeing Buffy a little bit evil, but we never saw it that much, so decided to write my own version of her being a little bit into the dark side. I find that it's fun to write about someone good becoming a little bad. Let's face it; the villains do tend to have more fun, even though they never win. I would never keep her that way though, hope you enjoy it and feel free to let me know what you think. Let me know if you like her more good or dark, even though I don't think I made her so bad, don't think I could do that. You be the judge.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
In the cemetery in Sunnydale, California a group of scar-faced demons were gathered around in a circle. The leader in the middle raised his hands.  
  
"By this time tomorrow, she will join us, and we will be complete." With that all the demons cheered and waited. Buffy Summers found herself in a place that she has never seen before. She looked around and saw a lot of fog surrounding her. She saw a white light ahead of her and heard a voice that didn't seem familiar.  
  
"You must be prepared for what is to come, or all will be lost." The voice told her. Buffy looked around and didn't see anyone.  
  
"Who are you? What is supposed to come?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You will soon find out." With that Buffy woke up, her dreams hardly ever made much sense, but if there was one thing she knew, it was to take them seriously. The next day she went to The Magic Box where she knew she would find her friends. When she got there she told them about her dream.  
  
"So, what do you think that means?" She asked.  
  
"I'm not sure; it could be some kind of warning." Giles told her. Buffy sighed.  
  
"Yeah, but a warning about what? Something is coming and I don't know what it is, but if there is one thing I do know, it's to take my dreams seriously." She told them.  
  
"Yeah, Buff, but your dreams don't always come true." Xander said.  
  
"I know, but I have a strong feeling about this one. Something is coming for me, and this being Sunnydale and all, I'm guessing it's probably evil." She said.  
  
"Well, whatever it is, we'll kill it." Xander told her. Buffy smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks! Well, school's going to be out soon, I'm gonna go meet Dawn. See you guys later." She told them as she left the magic shop. Buffy's best friend Willow watched her go and then looked at Giles.  
  
"Should we be worried about her dream?" She asked him. Giles took his glasses off and cleaned them, then put them back on as he looked at Willow.  
  
"I wish I knew." He told her. Back at the Summers house, Buffy and her sister, Dawn just got inside.  
  
"You should start your homework while I fix us something to eat." Buffy said as she walked toward the kitchen. Dawn just stood there watching Buffy.  
  
"Buffy, is something wrong?" She asked her. Buffy turned around and looked at her sister.  
  
"No, why do you ask?" Dawn shrugged.  
  
"You were kind of quiet the whole way home and you seem like you're worried about something." Buffy shook her head.  
  
"I just had a stupid dream last night and it just got me thinking, but it's nothing for you to worry about, so go do your homework, we'll talk later." She told her. Dawn rolled her eyes and went upstairs, not in the mood to argue with her older sister. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
That night Buffy went patrolling with Spike while Dawn was with Willow and Tara.  
  
"So, this dream of yours, did I happen to be in it?" Spike asked with a smirk on his face. Buffy stopped and looked at him.  
  
"Okay, I know I made the mistake of asking you to come patrolling with me, but that doesn't mean you have to talk." She told him. Spike smiled at her.  
  
"So, you're not saying that I wasn't in the dream." Buffy silenced him when she heard a noise.  
  
"Did you hear something?" She asked him.  
  
"No, but that is a lame way to change the subject." She glared at him when they were both jumped by these scar-faced demons. Buffy and Spike were knocked to the ground and they looked up at their attackers. She noticed that there were four of them, and one of them seemed to be a little different from the others, she guessed that he was the leader. He said something to the others.  
  
"You get the vampire, leave the Slayer to me." He said as he grabbed Buffy and pulled her up. The other demons were on Spike and he couldn't get up, he tried to fight them off, but they were strong. The leader was holding Buffy and her feet were off the ground, he was stronger than she thought. She swung her leg and kicked him in the gut. He groaned and let her go. The demon was mad now and went to grab for Buffy again. She fought him while Spike was dealing with the others, and they were both having trouble. Buffy pulled out her stake even though she knew it wouldn't do much good. She was about to attack him when the demon spoke to the others in a language that Buffy didn't understand. She looked to where the demons were fighting Spike and with the leader's words; they all took off in another direction, leaving Spike on the ground. Buffy looked back at the leader.  
  
"I guess you wanted us to be alone." She said, still holding the stake. The demon had what she thought was a smile on his face, and then he knocked the stake out of her hand. Buffy didn't try to grab for it. She just looked at the demon; she felt that she was in some kind of trance.  
  
"You will soon be like us." He told her. Buffy just laughed.  
  
"Please, I'll never be as ugly as you." The demon didn't look too happy after that. He grabbed Buffy really hard and she couldn't get away. He started talking in that weird language again and Buffy thought it sounded like a spell. Buffy saw that the demon's eyes started to turn red and he started to glow, Buffy realized that she was glowing too. She felt something like lightning go through her, it was very powerful. Then like the demon, Buffy's eyes started to glow red, then went back to her regular green color. The demon then let her go and she fell to the ground. When she looked up the demon was gone. Spike was already up and went toward Buffy, he helped her up.  
  
"Are you alright, what was with the lightshow?" He asked her. Buffy looked around, she felt different, and she liked it. She looked at Spike.  
  
"I'm fine, but I'm also bored." With that she punched Spike in the nose, and he groaned and fell back on the ground. "That felt good." She said. Spike held his nose and glared at her.  
  
"What was that for?" She smiled at him.  
  
"For fun, guess I just needed to hit something." Then she looked down at her clothes and her smile faded. "What the hell am I wearing, this is so last season." She said to herself, and then looked at Spike. "Guess I'm going shopping." She said as she walked away. Spike just watched her go with a confused look on his face. He then headed for the magic shop. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
At The Magic Box, Spike was telling the others what happened with Buffy.  
  
"Then she punched me and took off." He finished. Xander wasn't convinced.  
  
"You said she was acting weird, but how is punching you weird, she always does that." Xander said. Spike rolled his eyes.  
  
"Maybe in the past whelp, but she hasn't recently. That demon did something to her." Spike said. Giles was concerned.  
  
"This could be what Buffy was warned about in her dream. I just hope it's not too late to help her." Spike nodded.  
  
"You can figure it out. I'm going back to my crypt, maybe she'll show up. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help." With that he left the magic shop. Willow brought Dawn back to her house, Buffy was supposed to pick her up, but never showed, it was getting late, so she decided to bring her back to her house and wait for Buffy. Back in the cemetery, the demons gathered around their leader.  
  
"It has begun; the Slayer is turning as we speak. Soon, her soul will be taken from her and she will join us." After that all the demons cheered. When Buffy got home she found Willow in the living room. She got off the couch when Buffy came in.  
  
"What took you so long, when you didn't come pick Dawn up I brought her back here because it was late and she was tired and she just fell asleep. I knew you wouldn't want her to be left alone so I waited for you, I just didn't realize you would take this long, is that a new outfit?" Willow asked, suddenly realizing what Buffy was wearing. Buffy smiled at her friend, ignoring everything else she said before that part.  
  
"Yeah, I just got it. It's great isn't it?" Willow looked at the tight leather outfit her friend was wearing.  
  
"Well, it's.different. You were shopping this whole time." Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"No, I was hanging at The Bronze, that place has gotten so lame." Buffy sat on the couch. Willow figured there was no sense in arguing, she was too tired and she wanted to get back to Tara.  
  
"Well, I better go, are you sure you're alright?" She asked her. Buffy smiled.  
  
"I'm better then alright, I feel like a whole new person." She said. Willow wasn't sure, but she just shook it off.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." With that Willow left the house. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The next day, Anya was watching the magic shop while Giles went to go talk to Spike about the demons. They were both in Spike's crypt. Giles was showing him some demons in one of his books, so he could identify the right one. After a while, Spike saw what he was looking for.  
  
"That's the one. I would know that scar-face anywhere." Giles looked at the demon that Spike chose.  
  
"Oh, dear!" Giles exclaimed.  
  
"I hate it when you say that, what kind of demon is it?" Spike asked. Giles looked at him.  
  
"This would be a Lochnah demon. They're very strong and powerful." Giles told him. Spike nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I noticed, but what did it do to Buffy?" Spike asked, annoyed.  
  
"They have lived for a very long time, it says that they have the power to turn good into evil, they can literally steal the soul of anyone good and change them into an evil soulless demon, like themselves." Spike stood up.  
  
"Buffy." Spike said, almost a whisper. "That demon did something to her, does that mean she will actually become one of them, because that wouldn't be a pretty picture." Giles shook his head.  
  
"Not exactly, I don't believe Buffy will actually turn into one of the demons, I think she will only change from the inside, she would become pure evil that it would be as if she was one of the demons, but I don't believe she would look like one. I hope anyway, the last thing we need is a demonic Slayer, she would be unstoppable." Spike nodded.  
  
"Couldn't agree with you more, Rupert. So, how do we get the Slayer back?" He asked.  
  
"It says that the only way to kill one of these demons is decapitation, I tell you, they are not very original these days, but yes besides the point, anyway, I believe decapitating the leader would turn Buffy back to normal, the other demons would just be for the hell of it." Giles said, and then looked at Spike. "I suppose you should be the one to do it, I somehow don't think Buffy would." Spike smiled.  
  
"With pleasure, I just have to find them, shouldn't be too hard." He said. Back at the magic shop, Buffy was in the back going through Giles' weapons. She saw a big knife and picked it up.  
  
"Score!" She claimed. "This will come in handy." She walked to the front of the store with the knife in her hand when Anya stopped her.  
  
"Hey, what do you need that for?" Buffy looked at Anya with hard eyes.  
  
"Well, aren't we a little nosy, I need it for anyone that gets in my way, or just anyone that tends to annoy me, kind of like you are right now." Buffy told her.  
  
"Oh, I get it, that's a joke; it's not really funny though." Buffy just glared at her.  
  
"It's not supposed to be." She said her voice sinister and deep. Anya took a step back.  
  
"Um, Buffy, are you feeling okay? I mean, you are kidding right. You wouldn't really kill a human." Buffy gave her a wicked smirk.  
  
"You know what, I just might. I mean, don't you feel that way at times. You were this powerful vengeance demon and now you're nothing, just another pathetic human. If I was you, I would have snapped a long time ago, but I guess you just don't have it in you, well catch you later." With that she started to leave the magic shop when Anya grabbed her arm.  
  
"Wait!" She said. Buffy just shook her arm free of Anya's grasp and glared at her.  
  
"You must have a death wish." Anya didn't know what was wrong with the Slayer, but she was really starting to scare her.  
  
"You can't leave." Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Watch me!" She told her.  
  
"Buffy, I don't know what's wrong with you, but Giles said that if you showed up that I had to keep you here, he wanted to talk to you about something." Buffy rolled her eyes again.  
  
"I don't have time to wait for the old guy. I have places to be and you are really starting to bug me, but I know a way to shut you up." With that Buffy punched Anya in the face and she fell, unconscious. Dawn just walked in and saw the whole thing, she ran to Anya's side.  
  
"Buffy, you knocked her out, what's wrong with you?" Dawn stated, upset. Buffy just smiled at the younger girl.  
  
"Something evil, don't wait up." With that she left the magic shop. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Later, the others were all in the magic shop. Xander gave Anya an ice pack for her black eye.  
  
"I can't believe she hit you." Xander said, upset.  
  
"You all have to comprehend what happened to Buffy. That person was not her; whatever she says and does is not real. You all know that Buffy wouldn't do anything to hurt you. You have to understand that she's changing, and if whatever happened to her doesn't get reversed soon, Buffy could be lost forever." Giles told them.  
  
"We have to help her, there has to be a way to get Buffy back." Dawn said.  
  
"If Buffy is under some kind of spell, maybe Willow and I could find a way to break it." Tara said. Giles shook his head.  
  
"I don't believe that would work. The only way to get Buffy back is to chop off the head of the leader, the demon that did this to her." Xander looked up.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for, let's find this demon and decapitate him." Giles shook his head again.  
  
"Spike is looking for the demons now, I think it's best that we all stay here, incase Buffy comes back, maybe we could tie her up or something." Giles told them.  
  
"Sure, Spike gets the easy job." Xander said. Spike went back to his crypt after he spent a little while looking for the demons and not finding them. He came back to his crypt to get a battle axe that he has been keeping; he figured it would be easier to decapitate a demon with that than a knife. He was looking for the axe when he realized that he wasn't alone. He looked up to see Buffy standing before him wearing a hot leather outfit, he couldn't help but stare.  
  
"Hey, Spike!" She said in a seductive tone.  
  
"Buffy, I wasn't expecting you. You look great, so, you want to flatten my nose again." Buffy smiled and walked toward Spike.  
  
"Actually, I have something better in mind." She touched his face and he did nothing to stop her. "Have I ever told you how cute I think you are?" Spike swallowed and chose his words carefully. He knew that Buffy wasn't acting like herself, but he still couldn't help, but like it.  
  
"Not.really." He told her.  
  
"I happen to think that vampires are very sexy." She said. "I bet you are much better than Angel, not having a soul is a real turn on. It's time to see what you're made of." With that she grabbed his head and kissed him hard on the mouth. She did it for a few seconds until Spike grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her away.  
  
"Okay, maybe we shouldn't do this." He told her, not sure what he was saying.  
  
"Come on Spike, you know you want to." She said in that seductive voice again.  
  
"Yeah, but not like this." He said.  
  
"Why not?" She asked, a little rejected. Spike looked at her, all the humor lost from his voice.  
  
"Because, I love you, and you're not acting like yourself." Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"This isn't about love, it's about lust." With that she pushed him on the ground and got on top of him. She ripped his shirt open. "Now, it's time to show you what a girl wants." She kissed him again and this time put her tongue in his mouth. He grabbed her again and pushed her off.  
  
"I won't do this Buffy, and I know you will end up regretting it if you do." Buffy sighed and stood up.  
  
"Pathetic and I thought you didn't have a soul, oh well, it was your loss." She started to leave when Spike suddenly grabbed her arm.  
  
"I will do whatever I can to save you." Buffy looked into his blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah, that's what they all say." He let her go and she walked out of the crypt. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Back at the magic shop Willow was in the back with a few books that she found, trying to come up with a spell, just incase. Tara was looking in the front of the store. Willow heard the back door open and saw Buffy come in.  
  
"Buffy, how's it going?" She said, trying to hide the fear from her voice. Buffy walked near her and she didn't look happy.  
  
"You know, I'm really sick of all these games, I want to have some real fun. I wonder how I should do that." She gave Willow her evil smirk. "I know." Then Buffy pulled out the knife that she took from the store earlier. "Maybe I could torture you and then kill you very slowly. I promise you won't feel a thing." Willow backed away from Buffy.  
  
"Buffy, you don't want to do this." She told her.  
  
"Oh, I think I do." With that Giles came up behind Buffy and hit her on the head with a baseball bat that he found. She fell to the floor, unconscious. Willow let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Giles that was a close one." Giles nodded.  
  
"Yes, well, I'm sure she won't be out for long, we have to find something strong enough to tie her up with, I have some rope, but I don't believe it would be strong enough." He said.  
  
"I can help with that." Willow told him. She found a way to spell the rope that Giles had so it would make it impossible to break, even for someone as strong as Buffy. Willow knew that the spell probably wouldn't last so long though, but she hoped it would be good enough. When Buffy woke up she was tied to a chair and the ropes were tight. She tried to get loose, but couldn't. She looked around the magic shop and didn't see anyone until she spotted Dawn.  
  
"Hey, Dawny. I seem to be a little tied up here. Come on, why don't you untie me. We are sisters after all." Buffy said, pretending to be nice. Dawn just glared at her.  
  
"You're not my sister." Dawn said. Buffy gave her a hard stare.  
  
"You're right; I'm not your sister. You're not even real, nothing but a Key. Soon I'll be rid of you, all the responsibility, all the whining. It's really kind of irritating now that I think about it." A tear slid down Dawn's face as Tara came up beside her.  
  
"Come on Dawny, I'll take you home." With that they both left the magic shop. In the cemetery Spike found the demons gathered around their leader.  
  
"Hey scar-face! How about you give the Slayer back her soul and I might spare your head." The leader looked up at him with what Spike thought was an angry expression on his face.  
  
"Kill him!" He growled as the other demons went after Spike. Spike smiled and ran in the other direction and the demons went after him. Spike ran behind a tree where he had the battle axe. He picked it up and when the first demon showed up, Spike tripped him and chopped off his head and he did the same when the other two showed themselves. Then he went back to where the leader was.  
  
"Looks like it's just us." Spike told the demon.  
  
"This should be interesting." The demon told him back. Back at the magic shop Buffy was pulling on the ropes with all her strength, they finally broke and she untied herself and left the magic shop. When she got outside her eyes were glowing red again. She was being summoned, so she headed to the cemetery. The demon jumped on Spike and knocked him to the ground, the axe flew out of his hand.  
  
"I will kill you!" The demon exclaimed.  
  
"If you don't your breath will." Spike replied. The demon was angry and started choking him. Spike kicked him in the stomach and got him off of him. Spike stood up and looked at the demon. "That will teach you." He said, then someone hit him from behind and Spike fell back on the ground. He looked up and saw Buffy standing there. She pulled out a stake.  
  
"I think it's time for you to become dust. If you ask me, it's long overdue." She said as she attacked Spike. The demon just watched from a distance as Buffy was fighting Spike, being very proud of his creation. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Buffy kicked Spike in the abdomen and he went flying and hit his head on one of the nearby tombstones. When he got up he was a little peeved. He walked toward Buffy.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you Buffy, but it doesn't mean I won't." With that he punched her and she fell back. He then realized that was a mistake as he grabbed his skull, feeling a jolt of pain in his head. "Bloody chip." Spike mumbled, he also took that as a sign that she wasn't completely evil yet. He knew he had to get through to her. Buffy got up and glared at him.  
  
"You'll pay for that." She told him. She kicked him again aiming for his head, but he grabbed her leg and knocked her down. He used that to his advantage and grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her up, making her look into his eyes.  
  
"You have to stop this, this isn't you Buffy, you're the Slayer, and you have to remember what that means. You are a good person, the best I've ever known and the strongest. You have to realize what happened to you and fight it. You don't want to do this." He let her go and she just stood there. The demon saw that the vampire was getting to her.  
  
"You can't listen to him, you're evil now, and you belong to me. You have to do as I say and kill him." The demon yelled. Buffy found the battle axe that Spike dropped on the ground and she picked it up. She moved closer to Spike with the axe in her hand.  
  
"This ends here." She told him as she raised the axe. Spike knew that he was going to die. Then Buffy turned and threw the axe at the demon, chopping his head off. "No one tells me what to do." She said as she felt the same electricity go through her again. She clutched her stomach and her eyes were glowing red again, and then returned to normal. Buffy fell into Spike's arms. He held her, locking eyes with hers.  
  
"Buffy, are you okay?" He asked her, concerned. She looked at him and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little headachy, but I'll live." Spike smiled and helped her up.  
  
"I knew you would come around on your own, just had to give you a little push in the right direction. So, do you remember everything?" She looked down then back at him.  
  
"Unfortunately. I tried to seduce you, didn't I?" Spike nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but don't worry, it didn't go too far." He told her.  
  
"Yeah, because you didn't let it. I want to thank you, for what you did. I was out of line, but you didn't take advantage, that means a lot." Spike smiled.  
  
"Well, you're welcome. I wouldn't have taken advantage of you Buffy. You weren't yourself and it wouldn't have been real, so don't worry about it." She smiled at him.  
  
"I just hope the others will be so forgiving, I was terrible to them." She looked down, ashamed of what she said and almost did to her friends. Spike put a finger under her chin and raised her head so she would look at him.  
  
"Buffy, it wasn't your fault, and don't worry about your friends. I know they'll forgive you. They'll always love you, no matter what." Buffy smiled, feeling a little better.  
  
"Thanks." She said as she looked down at her outfit, finally noticing it. "Oh god! What am I wearing!" Spike laughed, happy to have the Slayer back.  
  
"I don't know. I kind of like the outfit." She looked at him.  
  
"Yeah, you would." She said with a grin. They went back to her house so she could change, then they both went to the magic shop. The others were just as happy to have her back. "I am so sorry for everything; let's just say I wasn't exactly myself." She told all of them. Giles nodded.  
  
"Yes, well, we are just glad to have you back to normal again." Buffy agreed. She locked eyes with Dawn, remembering what she said to her sister.  
  
"Dawn, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of those things I said to you. You know I love you and you are my sister, no matter what." Dawn gave a faint smile.  
  
"I know, and you weren't yourself, so, I forgive you." Buffy hugged her, and then she looked at Anya.  
  
"Sorry about the black eye." She told her.  
  
"Well, Xander always said I should put more color on my face." Xander put his arm around her.  
  
"Yeah, Buff, let's just be thankful that you didn't kill anyone." Xander said, and Buffy couldn't agree more. Then Buffy looked at all of them.  
  
"One more thing, if you guys ever see me dressing up like Xena again, just kill me." They all nodded in agreement, all except for Spike who just smiled. He really didn't mind the outfit.  
  
The End  
  
Hope ya'll liked it. I really had fun writing this one, I'm sure we all have a little dark side in us. Anyway, feel free to tell me what you think, the good, the bad, and the ugly. I can pretty much take anything. 


End file.
